


The Iceman and the Virgin

by Grindylow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Romantic Moments, Sexual Content, Surprise Pairing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grindylow/pseuds/Grindylow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal berühren einen die kleinen, flüchtigen Momente. Die kurzen Begegnungen neben den ganz großen Beziehungen. Manchmal ergibt sich etwas aus ihnen, womit man nie gerechnet hätte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Iceman and the Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wünsche allen Lesern viel Spaß beim Lesen und viel Freude an einem kleinen, nebensächlichen, ganz unbedeutenden Pairing, dessen Idee mich aber einfach nicht mehr losgelassen hat.
> 
> Für Isi - In regressiver Erinnerung
> 
> Disclaimer: Alles nur geklaut, das ist alles gar nicht meines.

Ich ziehe meinen Mantel enger um mich. Mein Talent, am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit zu sein, ist ja nichts Neues. Aber mit den aktuellen Ereignissen habe ich definitiv den Vogel abgeschossen. Ich halte den Mantel mit einer Hand fest an mich gedrückt, mit der anderen angele ich nach der Tasse Tee, die mir Lestrade zu Beginn des Verhörs hingestellt hat. Ich nehme einen Schluck und bin enttäuscht. Schon wieder kalt. Völlig egal, wann oder wo ich bin, ich bin süchtig nach heißen Getränken. Flüssigkeit, die mir fast die Zunge verbrennt, mir gefühlt zischend die Kehle hinunter rinnt und aus meinem Körper das Frösteln eines nebligen Londoner Morgens vertreibt. Was würde ich dafür geben, einfach jeden Morgen eine Tasse Tee oder Kaffee vor mir stehen zu haben... Meinetwegen auch Kakao, Brühe oder einfach heißes Wasser. Aber der Tee hier ist kalt und ich stelle die Tasse zurück. Die Aussicht auf etwas Warmes zu Trinken war das Einzige, was mich davon abgehalten, doch noch zu türmen. Das und dem feinem Sprühregen, der mich bis auf die Haut durchnässt, zu entgehen. Man kann halt nicht alles haben. Ich schon gar nicht.  
„Wir können sie nicht gehen lassen“, höre ich Lestrade durch die angelehnte Tür. Vorhin habe ich gar nichts von ihm gehört, wahrscheinlich sagt er es mehr für mich, denn für den anderen Typen bei ihm.  
„Aber warum behaltet ihr sie nicht einfach hier?“, höre ich ihn.  
„Sie muss aussagen. In weniger als einem Tag müssen wir ihn sonst wieder laufen lassen. Aber sie redet nicht. Sie sagt nichts, außer, dass sie Tee will. Den bringen wir ihr, dann versuchen wir zu reden. Der Tee kühlt ab. Sie will wieder Tee.“  
Ich muss ein bisschen grinsen. Eine Supertaktik, mir nervige Leute vom Hals zu halten oder meine Sucht zu befriedigen.  
„Und Sie meinen, dass er der Richtige ist, die Informationen, die sich brauchen, aus einer völlig verschüchterten jungen Frau herauszubekommen? Wie alt ist sie? 18? 19? Ein Straßenkind. Schon ohne die ganze Angelegenheit traumatisiert.“  
Ich hasse es, wenn Leute über mich reden, als wäre ich nicht anwesend. Ich hasse es einfach. Wie auf Knopfdruck füllen sich dann meine Augen mit Wasser. Das hasse ich fast noch mehr.  
„19“, antwortet Lestrade gepresst. „Und ja, sie hat weder mit mir noch mit Donovan noch mit unseren Psychologen geredet. Sie sitzt schweigend da oder verlangt nach Tee. Aber sie kennt Holmes. Deswegen halte ich das für die beste Idee.“  
„Woher wisst ihr das?“  
„Sie hatte eine 50-Pfundnote in der Tasche. Wir haben uns gewundert, woher sie so viel Geld hatte. Sie sagt, sie hätte das Geld von Holmes. Wenn sie ihn schon öfter gesehen hat, vielleicht, naja, sie weiß dann, wie er ist.“  
„Ich verstehe“, murmelt der andere Mann.  
„Da haben wir keine weiteren Fragen gestellt. Nehmen Sie den Fall jetzt an oder nicht?“  
„Warten Sie einen Moment.“ Es vergeht eine Zeit, in der niemand etwas sagt. Ich überlege, ob ich einfach nochmal neuen Tee ordern sollte. Da höre ich ein Handy piepsen.  
„Bitte sehr“, sagt der Mann, den ich nicht kenne.  
„Bring sie her. S“, sagt Lestrade und es klingt so, als würde er das ablesen.  
Soso… Sie haben sich ganz schön geschnitten, wenn sie allen Ernstes denken, dass ich irgendetwas sagen würde. Egal wem. Ich habe kein Problem damit, Holmes Auskunft über irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten, die ihn interessieren, zu geben. Aber ich bin nicht so blöd, dass ich nicht unterscheiden könnte, wann es besser ist, die Klappe zu halten.  
Vorsorglich presse ich die Lippen zusammen, als Lestrade die Tür zum Nebenzimmer wieder komplett öffnet. Neben ihm im Türrahmen steht ein kleinerer Mann, den ich schon mal gesehen habe. Er saß im Taxi neben Holmes.  
„Lynda, das ist John Watson. Er ist der Assistent von Sherlock Holmes.“ Assistent? Damals hatte ich mehr gedacht, es wäre Holmes neuer Freund. Aber das muss sich ja nicht ausschließen.  
„Kann ich neuen Tee haben? Der Tee ist kalt“, schieße ich mich auf meine Taktik ein.  
„Du begleitest Mr. Watson zu Mr. Holmes“, sagt Lestrade zurückhaltend. Wahrscheinlich erwartet er bereits meinen Widerspruch.  
„Dann den Tee halt zum Mitnehmen“, sage ich gleichgültig. Letztendlich ist es mir egal, wo ich sitze und Tee trinke. „Aber heiß sollte er sein.“

+++

„Es ist nur die Treppe hinauf“, sagt Watson. „Gib mir deine Sachen. Ich helfe Dir beim Tragen.“  
„Nein“, fauche ich ihn an. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass er Verwendung für meinen Kram hat, aber sicher ist sicher. Es hat zwar lange genug gedauert, alles zusammen zu haben. Viel schlimmer wäre aber die Vorstellung, dass er einen Blick in meine Sachen wirft, um zu sehen, was ich so alles mit mir herumschleppe. Ich finde den Vergleich, dass ich mein Leben komplett bei mir trage, zwar etwas übertrieben, aber so ganz unberechtigt ist er nicht. Ein Blick in meine Tüten verrät viel über mich. Und ich kenne ihn nicht. Außerdem frage ich ihn ja auch nichts Intimes.  
„Entschuldigung. Ich will Dir nichts wegnehmen. Man muss wahrscheinlich vorsichtig sein, dass einem nichts abhandenkommt, oder?“ Ich finde, er könnte sich das Geplänkel einfach sparen. Ich setze den Rucksack auf. Zwei Tüten in die linke Hand. Den Leinenbeutel hänge ich mir quer rum. So wie immer.  
Watson steht etwas unschlüssig neben mir, so als würde er warten, dass ich ihm doch noch eine Tasche abgebe. Ich gehe einfach zur Tür und gucke ihn auffordernd an. Auf der Straße verbringe ich genug Zeit, soll er halt endlich die Tür aufschließen.  
Schließlich steige ich hinter ihm die steile Treppe hinauf und betrete das merkwürdigste Zimmer, das ich je gesehen habe. So oft kriege ich zwar keine Häuser von innen zu Gesicht, aber dieses Zimmer ist definitiv schräg. Schon allein die Tapete… Mich überkommt ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl. Ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war mitzukommen? Ich fand Holmes schon immer schräg, aber diese Wohnung, dazu sein blasser Handlanger. Ich weiß ja nicht.  
„Tee oder Kaffee?“, tönt Holmes durchdringende Stimme aus irgendeiner Ecke. Ich gehe zwei Schritte weiter in den Raum und gucke der Stimme hinterher. Das Zimmer geht links von mir in eine Küche über. Da steht Holmes und guckt mich an.  
„Äh… Tee“, murmele ich.  
„John, bring Lyndas Sachen in mein Zimmer. Sie mag es nicht, wenn ihre Sachen für alle einsehbar sind.“  
„Das kann ich auch alleine und guten Tag, Mr. Holmes“, sage ich. Ich drehe mich zu Watson um. „Wohin?“  
Er öffnet eine Tür vom Wohnzimmer aus und ich gehe hindurch. Watson bleibt in der Tür stehen. Ich will nicht, dass er hier bleibt.  
„Wollen Sie mir jetzt zugucken oder was?“, sage ich ziemlich patzig.  
„Ich… Also… Nun gut“, sagt er und scheint sich aber immer noch nicht sicher, ob es nicht besser wäre, mich im Auge zu behalten.  
„Ich klaue nichts!“  
„Lynda hat Recht, John. Sie hat kein Tier, das sie versorgen müsste. Sie ist immer allein unterwegs und unterliegt daher auch keinem Gruppenzwang zu Alkohol oder Drogen. Du brauchst keine Beschaffungskriminalität zu befürchten“, ruft es aus der Küche.  
„Ich habe dich nicht für eine Diebin gehalten“, sagt Watson kleinlaut.  
„Das sagen sie immer, aber denken tun es alle“, sage ich und drehe mich von ihm weg. Er schließt die Tür hinter mir und stelle meine Sachen in die Ecke zwischen Bett und Wand. Die Vorstellung, dass meine Taschen und Tüten in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers stünden, ist mir tatsächlich extrem unangenehm. Nicht, weil ich mich erbärmlich fühle, weil ich eben aus Taschen und Tüten lebe – meine Entscheidung – sondern weil ich das Gefühl habe, wirklich meine ganzes Leben vor Fremden ausbreiten zu müssen. Von daher bin ich Holmes wirklich dankbar, meine Sachen hier abstellen zu dürfen. Ich legen sogar meinen großen schwarzen Mantel, die Mütze, die Handschuhe und die zwei Schals ab. Vielleicht sollte ich die Schuhe ausziehen. Die sind ganz schön schmuddelig. Ich will nichts dreckig machen. Andererseits sind meine Socken auch kein besonders schöner Anblick. Ach, egal. Ich kann meine Herkunft sowieso nicht verschleiern. Ich schlüpfe aus den Schuhen und gehe langsam zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Setz dich“, begrüßt mich Holmes, der auf einem Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Raumen sitzt. Vorsichtig lasse ich mich auf dem Sessel gegenüber nieder. Vor mir steht eine Kanne mit dampfendem Tee.  
„Kann ich… Kann ich mir etwas von dem Tee nehmen?“  
„Ja.“  
Ich gieße mir schnell eine halbe Tasse ein und trinke sie in einem Schluck aus. Der Tee ist so heiß, dass ich husten muss. Aber ich liebe heißen Tee einfach.  
„Lestrade ist der Meinung, dass du Zeugin eines Verbrechens geworden bist.“ Ich starre in die leere Tasse.  
„Kann ich noch Tee haben?“  
„Ja.“  
Ich gieße mir erneut die Tasse halbvoll, trinke dieses Mal aber ruhiger.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe geschlafen, erst die Polizisten haben mich geweckt und gemeint, ich müsste doch etwas mitbekommen haben.“  
„Seit wann schläfst du in Hinterhöfen?“  
„Ich schlafe, wo es eben geht.“  
„Interessant, dass ich dich aber jedes Mal unter der Waterloo Bridge antreffe.“  
„Da verbringe ich meine Tage“, sage ich stur und starre in meine Tasse. Ich werde über gar nichts reden. Ich werde nichts sagen. Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert und mache mich freiwillig zur Zielscheibe.  
„Gut, dann haben wir ja auch nichts mehr zu besprechen. Möchtest du gehen oder soll ich dir ein Taxi rufen?“  
„Sherlock! Du kannst sie doch nicht einfach so rauswerfen. Sie ist Kronzeugin!“ Ich drehe mich um. Watson steht im Türrahmen zur Küche.  
„Du hörst sie. Sie hat nichts zu sagen. Uninteressant für uns.“  
„Lestrade wird nicht der Einzige sein, der vermutet, dass sie etwas mitbekommen hat.“ Er bleibt energisch. Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich wirklich alles andere als sicher fühle. Aber was soll ich machen? Mache ich den Mund auf, mache ich mir angreifbar. Da bleibe ich doch lieber bei Abwarten und Tee trinken. „Sie bleibt, Sherlock.“  
„Willst du bleiben, Lynda?“, fragt Sherlock und sieht mit einem durchdringenden Blick aus seinen blauen Augen an. Unwillkürlich vermute ich eine Falle. Aber die Vorstellung jetzt doch wieder auf die Straße zu müssen, lässt mich innerlich frösteln. Nicht wegen des kalten Londoner Wetters, das bin ich gewohnt. Aber was, wenn Watson recht hat? Wenn nicht nur Lestrade mich als Zeugin vermutet… Und ich so oder so in Gefahr bin, auch, wenn ich nichts sage.  
„Wenn es keine Umstände macht. Das Sofa oder so“, sage ich und versuche gleichgültig zu klingen. Holmes steht mit einem Ruck auf.  
„John, sie braucht ein Bad und ihre Sachen müssen gewaschen werden.“  
„Ich war eigentlich verabredet…“, mault Watson. Ich gucke unbeteiligt auf den Boden.  
„Dann kommst du eine halbe Stunde später.“  
Vorhin hatte ich mir noch gedacht, dass die beiden doch nicht zusammen sind. Hm.

+++

Ich bade eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Heißes Wasser von außen ist fast noch besser als von innen. Irgendwann schließe ich mit Bedauern den Wasserhahn und lasse das Wasser ab. Ich hülle mich in das große weiße Handtuch, das Watson mir hingelegt hat. Ich kämme meine braunen Locken. Sie sind mittlerweile so lang geworden, hängen mir bis weit über die Schultern. Ich wische mit der bloßen Hand den Wasserdampf vom Spiegel und gucke mich eine Zeit lang darin an. Dann wickele ich mich aus dem Handtuch und schlüpfe in einen dunkelblauen Morgenmantel. So verlasse ich das Badezimmer, um mir ein paar Sachen aus meinen Taschen zu holen. Als ich aus dem Bad trete, erschrecke ich.  
Holmes sitzt auf seinem Bett und guckt mich an. Unwillkürlich halte ich den Bademantel vor der Brust zusammen. Ich bin nackt darunter. Was starrt er mich denn so an?  
„Ich sollte mich wohl anziehen“, murmele ich.  
„Deine Sachen sind noch im Trockner. John hat sie hineingelegt, bevor er gegangen ist. Sie sind noch feucht.“  
„Äh… Okay.“ Ich weiß ja nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass er hier so einfach rein marschiert ist. Aber es ist ja auch sein Zimmer.  
„Ich möchte mich mit dir unterhalten, Lynda“, sagt Holmes ruhig und deutet neben sich aufs Bett.  
„Ich habe nichts zu sagen.“  
„Nicht über den Fall.“  
Zögerlich gehe ich zum Bett und setze mich neben ihn. Mir ist das schon etwas unangenehm. Normalerweise bin ich nie mit Männern alleine. Schon gar nicht in einem Haus. Und jetzt habe ich auch nur einen Bademantel an.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragt er und spricht jede Silbe viel zu deutlich aus.  
„Ich komme zurecht.“  
„Aber du vermisst deine kleine Schwester. Sehr.“  
„Also, ich… Naja.“  
„Das war keine Frage.“ Ich überlege angestrengt. Was weiß er denn von meiner kleinen Schwester? Und wieso fängt er jetzt davon an? Ich habe nie mit Holmes über irgendetwas aus meiner Familie geredet. Nicht einmal. Es ging nur darum, ob ich jemanden mal irgendwo gesehen habe oder ob ich jemanden kennen würde, der jemanden kennt, und so weiter.  
„Woher…?“  
„Du trägst ein Filly-Pferd an deinem Rucksack. Es ist sehr sauber. Du achtest darauf, dass es nicht schmutzig wird. Es bedeutet dir etwas. Filly-Pferde sind Sammelobjekte. Du hast nur dieses eine. Ein Geschenk. Ein Geschenk drückt Zuneigung aus. Wem bedeutet ein Filly-Pferd so viel, dass er als Zeichen von Zuneigung verschenkt?“, sagt er ohne einmal Luft zu holen. „Deiner kleinen Schwester.“ Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass meine Lippen zittern. Eine Träne läuft über meine Wange. Warum musste er denn bloß von Julie anfangen? Was soll das?  
„Ich will nicht darüber reden“, sage ich leise.  
„Du willst über gar nichts reden. Sehr untypisch für eine Frau.“ Für eine Frau… Wie das klingt. Als wäre ich dreißig.  
„Ich kann auch gehen. Kein Problem“, sage ich wütend. Wütend, weil er so unsensibel ist. Wütend, weil er recht hat und ich Julie so sehr vermisse, dass es weh tut.  
„Du bleibst. Ich will, dass du in Sicherheit bist.“  
Ein Adrenalinstoß jagt durch meinen Körper. Jetzt muss er mich auch noch an diese unsägliche Situation erinnern. Was soll das! Hat er sich zum Ziel gesetzt, mich komplett fertig zu machen? So ein Arschloch. Und ich kann nicht mehr verhindern, dass mir weitere Tränen über die Wange laufen. Aber ich will das nicht. Ich will nicht so schwach sein. Aber mein Schluchzen belehrt mich eines besseren.  
Ich sitze hier in dieser merkwürdigen Wohnung nur in einem Bademantel vor diesem komischen Menschen und heule. Was soll ich denn bloß machen?  
Auf einmal spüre ich seinen Arm in meinem Rücken. Er zieht mich an sich, hält mich an sich gedrückt. Umschlungen von seinen Armen. Und plötzlich fühle ich doch so etwas wie Sicherheit, während er mich festhält.  
„Sch…“, flüstert er in meine nassen Locken und ich schluchze in sein Hemd, das frisch gewaschen riecht. „Ist schon gut.“  
Er streichelt über meinen Rücken und ich spüre, wie ich immer ruhiger werde. Irgendwann habe ich mich ausgeweint  
„Entschuldigung“, sage ich leise, aber er schüttelt nur mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen den Kopf. Holmes reicht mir ein Taschentuch und ich schnäuze mich erst mal kräftig. „Sie hat es mir geschenkt…“  
„…am Tag, als du gingst“, beendet er meinen Satz.  
„Entschuldigung“, wiederhole ich. „Ich habe das Hemd vollgeheult.“  
„Kein Problem“, sagt Holmes.  
„Ich muss furchtbar aussehen“, sage ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihm. Ich höre ein leises Lachen und gucke ihn an: „Was?“  
„Nein. Du siehst hübsch aus.“ Er streicht mir eine Locke aus dem Gesicht aus. „Du siehst immer hübsch aus.“  
Waas? Hat er gerade gesagt, dass ich hübsch aussehe? Bitte was? Warum sagt er das denn? Und sehe ich überhaupt hübsch aus?  
„Ich weiß nicht…“, sage ich leise. Meine Augen sind bestimmt verquollen und meine Nase verrotzt.  
„Das sagt man dir sicher viel zu selten.“  
„Keine Ahnung“, murmele ich und das ist momentan so ziemlich das Einzige, was ich mit Sicherheit weiß.  
Holmes streicht weiter über meine Haare. Ich weiß nicht, wann mich zum letzten Mal jemand gestreichelt hat. Es muss Jahre her sein. Vielleicht, als ich mit Julie gekuschelt habe, wenn wir uns vor Mama versteckt haben. Aber das Streicheln ist anders. Klar, es ist ja auch kein kleines Mädchen. Sondern ein Mann. Mein Herz schlägt schneller. Ja, da streichelt mich ein Mann. Normalerweise drücke ich mich immer davor, mit Männern allein zu sein. Kein Wunder, allein, auf der Straße… Aber jetzt... Und es fühlt sich irgendwie so gut an. Ich schließe die Augen. Seine Hand wandert von meinen Haaren über meinen Rücken, in dem es zu kribbeln beginnt. Nur einmal hat es so gekribbelt, als ich mit Dave im Eingang zum Schulkeller geknutscht habe. Aber das ist jetzt auch schon ein paar Jahre her. Ich habe mir unters T-Shirt fassen lassen, aber als er meine Hand in seine Hose geschoben hat, habe ich die ganze Aktion abgebrochen. Kurz danach war an Rumfummeln gar nicht mehr zu denken, sondern nur noch daran, woher ich mein nächstes Essen bekomme und dafür zu sorgen, nicht unfreiwillig mit jemandem rumfummeln zu müssen. Es wäre schon nicht schlecht, die nächsten Minuten daran nicht denken zu müssen. Will Holmes denn auch, dass ich ihm in die Hose fasse? Aber er streichelt mich ja nur, vielleicht will er mich nur beruhigen.  
„Ich will, dass du dich sicher fühlst“, flüstert Holmes mir ins Ohr und streicht mit seinen Lippen über meine Wange. Ich nicke nur. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich grad noch einen ganzen Satz hinaus bekommen würde. „Ich will, dass du dich gut fühlst.“  
Ich spüre seine Hand am Saum des Bademantels. Er legt sie unter den dünnen Stoff auf mein nacktes Knie. Okay. Ich glaube, er will mich definitiv nicht nur beruhigen. Stand der schon immer auf mich und kam deswegen mit seinem Infozeug an? Seine Hand wandert meinen Oberschenkel entlang. Gänsehaut. Immer ein Stück höher. Das ist kein Kribbeln mehr in meinem Rücken, das ist schon ein ganzer Ameisenhaufen. Aber in sexy. Er ist wohl doch nicht schwul, zumindest nicht nur.  
Und dann legt er seine Lippen auf meine und für einen Augenblick vergesse ich, wo ich bin. Seine Zunge in meinem Mund sorgt auch nicht für mehr Ortskenntnis. Völlig orientierungslos küsse ich ihn zurück. Dave konnte nicht so küssen.  
„Fühlst du dich gut?“, fragt Holmes und guckt mich an.  
„Ja…“, flüstere ich und es klingt mehr nach einem Krächzen.  
„Dann wird es jetzt noch besser“, sagt er und meine Beine werden ziemlich weich. Er kniet sich über mich, küsst mich wieder und drückt mich langsam aufs Bett. Jetzt liegt er ganz auf mir. Seine Hände an meinen Beinen und seine Lippen auf meinen. Der Bademantel ist verrutscht und mit einer schnellen Bewegung legt Holmes noch mehr meiner Haut frei. Er streichelt meine Schulter und wandert mit den Fingerspitzen zu meiner Brust, über der noch etwas Stoff liegt. Langsam streicht er darüber und gleitet dann unter den Bademantel. Ich muss tief einatmen. Es kommt mir plötzlich ziemlich dumm vor, dass ich dieser Situation die letzten Jahre immer wieder ausgewichen bin, andererseits ist das hier jetzt völlig anders. Ich bin frisch geduscht und Holmes riecht auch irgendwie gut. Nach Holz und Limette. Es ist ein Zimmer, ein Bett. Im Bett mit einem Mann. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm sagen, dass ich bisher noch nicht so viel damit zu tun hatte? Eine böse Überraschung am Tag reicht.  
„Ähm… Ich, also, ich sollte vielleicht noch sagen, also das ist…“ Er erstickt meinen Redeansatz mit einem weiteren Kuss.  
„Ich weiß“, sagt er. Woher ist mir schleierhaft, aber gerade auch ziemlich egal, denn seine Hand ist von meiner Brust zwischen meine Beine gewandert und massiert mich dort durch den Bademantel hindurch. Unwillkürlich spreize ich meine Beine.  
„Dann ist ja gut“, stöhne ich ihm als Antwort entgegen.  
Plötzlich ist da kein Bademantel mehr zwischen seiner Hand und dem zwischen meinen Beinen. Ich halte die Luft an, als sein Finger zwischen meine Schamlippen gleitet und sich auf einen Punkt konzentriert, über den ich mir bisher noch keine Gedanken gemacht habe, der aber auch rein gar nichts mit Denken zu tun hat.  
„Besser?“, fragt er mit einem leichten Grinsen und ich nicke stumm. Atmen nicht vergessen. Das ist heiß, aber anders als Tee.  
Dann hört er auf. Ich will gerade protestieren, aber er zieht sich nur aus. Das Heulfleckenhemd, die schmale Anzughose. Okay, nicht nur, dass er mich nackt sieht. Ich sehe ihn auch nackt. Er schlüpft aus schwarzen engen Shorts und steht nun in voller Pracht vor mir. Naja, so ein prächtiger Mann auch nicht (außer zwischen den Beinen, auch wenn ich keinen Vergleich habe), hochgewachsen, blass und etwas schlaksig. Ich habe ja auch nie für ihn geschwärmt oder so. Warum sollte ich ihn dann jetzt so toll finden? Aber irgendwie, ich weiß nicht, gerade kann ich mir nichts Besseres vorstellen, als tatsächlich mit ihm zu schlafen.  
Er löst den Knoten meines Bademantels, so dass ich jetzt gänzlich unbekleidet bin. Dann beginnt er meinen Körper zu küssen, mit seinen weichen Lippen, seiner Zunge. Ich wusste nicht, dass man mit den Händen auch küssen kann, aber irgendwie fühlt es sich genauso an. Er küsst die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel und als seine Zunge da ist, wo vorhin sein Finger war, vergesse ich definitiv mich und alles um mich herum. Ich fasse in seine dunklen Locken, nur zur Sicherheit, dass er auch ja nicht woanders damit weitermacht. Aber dann hebt er doch den Kopf und schiebt sich auf mich. Unterwegs küsst er meinen Bauchnabel, meine Brüste – was gut ist, aber nicht so gut, wie das eben da unten. Sein Gesicht ist wieder an meinem. Er legt seine Wange an meine.  
„Ich schlafe jetzt mit dir“, flüstert er in mein Ohr.  
„Aber gut, bitte“, kann ich mir dann doch nicht verkneifen.  
„Bestens“, sagt er so, dass ich ihm sofort glaube, auch wenn es ein bisschen angeberisch klingt. Aber wenn er Recht hat, bin ich es, die davon profitiert. Also, nur zu.  
Er holt aus der Nachttischschublade ein Kondom und zieht es seinem Penis über. Schon ein interessanter Anblick, so eine Erektion, passt irgendwie so gar nicht zum Rest seines Körpers, aber ich will mal hoffen, dass er damit genauso gut, nein, bestens unterwegs ist, wie mit dem Rest. Er legt sich wieder auf mich und ich öffne vorsorglich meine Beine. Und ich bin gespannt. Nicht hektisch oder nervös, ich will wissen, wie sich das anfühlt, wenn er in mir drin ist, will, dass es sich phantastisch anfühlt, dass ich wieder alles, was mich hierhin geführt hat, vergesse. Er küsst mich und hält mein Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen, streicht meine Locken aus seinem Gesicht, küsst meine geschlossenen Augenlider. Dann spüre ich seinen Penis zwischen meinen Beinen und mit einem kleinen Ruck dringt er langsam in mich ein. Und noch fühlt sich gar nichts gut an, so dass ich schon enttäuscht sein will. Aber dann gibt ihm da unten alles nach, passt sich an und plötzlich wird aus dem Druck, eine Art Ziehen, das in erster Linie mich in eine Tiefe mitreißt, von der ich noch keine Ahnung habe. Er bewegt sich immer weiter in mich, dringt immer mehr in mich ein und es ist tatsächlich nicht nur gut, sondern bestens. Mit jedem Stoß meine ich, dass eigentlich nicht noch mehr geht. Aber es geht. Er stöhnt in mein Ohr, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich in erster Linie will, dass es mir gefällt. Immer wieder und wieder bewegt er sich vor und zurück und ich habe keine Vorstellung, wann und wie das enden soll. Eigentlich will ich auch gar nicht ans Ende denken, aber ich spüre, dass ich auf etwas zusteuere, spüre, wie meine Beine sich unwillkürlich weiter spreizen, um ihn immer weiter in mich aufnehmen zu können.  
Plötzlich dreht er sich mit einem Ruck auf den Rücken und reißt mich mit sich. Jetzt knie ich über ihm, sein Penis immer noch in mir. Gottseidank hat er so schmale Hüften, sonst könnte ich mich jetzt nicht mehr rühren. Er legt seine Hände auf meine Brüste und massiert sie mit einem leichten Druck. Ich lege meine Hände auf seine, weil sich das so richtig anfühlt. Intuitiv bewege ich mich auf und ab und kann die Reibung zwischen uns jetzt so schnell oder langsam gestalten, wie ich es will. Allerdings drängt es mich eher zu schnell… Er nimmt eine Hand von meinem Busen und legt sie auf meinem zitternden Oberschenkel ab, dann widmet er sich wieder dem kleinen Punkt zwischen meinen Beinen, der vorhin alles so einfach gemacht hat. Die Verbindung dieser beiden Reize lässt mich nun wirklich fast verrückt werden, ich atme immer schneller, weil ich gar nicht anders kann, und spüre eine Hitze in mir aufwallen, die überhaupt nichts mit Tee zu tun hat. Und das ist auch verdammt gut so. Unwillkürlich halte ich mich mit meinen beiden Händen an seiner Hand auf meiner Brust fest. Ich muss mich festhalten, weil ich sicher sonst gleich wegfliege oder irgendwas tue, was die unglaubliche und wunderschöne Spannung in meinem Körper verschwinden lässt. Aber dann verschwindet nicht die Spannung, sondern ich löse mich in ihr auf. Mein Unterleib bebt, zieht sich zusammen und ist so heiß, dass ich ganz sicher nie wieder Tee brauche.  
Ich halte mich weiter an seinen Händen fest und versuche wieder ruhiger zu atmen. Ich werfe einen Blick auf den Mann, mit dem ich gerade geschlafen habe. Oder irgendwie auch noch schlafe. Er hält die Augen geschlossen und atmet so tief und lustvoll, dass ich vermute, dass er gerade das Gleiche erlebt hat wie ich.  
Plötzlich schlägt er seine Augen auf und sieht mich an. Er nimmt seine Hände von mir. Was soll ich jetzt bloß machen? Ich klettere von ihm herunter, obwohl ich es einen Augenblick bedauere, ihn jetzt nicht mehr in mir zu haben. Ich setze mich neben ihm aufs Bett und schlinge die Arme um meine Knie. Er guckt mich immer noch an. Dann schlägt er mit einem Ruck die Bettdecke zurück, schlüpft darunter und deutet mit einem Fingerzeig neben sich. Ich habe ja keine Ahnung von Sex, aber dass ausgerechnet er jetzt kuschen will, überrascht mich. Aber ich lasse mich nicht zweimal bitten und lege mich in die Kuhle zwischen Brustkorb und Oberarm. Ich kann sein Herz klopfen hören. Es klopft ruhig und gleichmäßig. Beruhigend.  
In der Zeit, in der ich mir noch vorgestellt und ausgemalt hatte, wie es wohl wäre, meine Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren, kam mir eine solche Situation nie in den Sinn. Keine Überraschung, es ist ja auch eine Anhäufung absurder Ereignisse, in der jedes einzelne für sich genommen schon genug wäre. Aber nun also so… Ich hatte irgendwie immer erwartet, dass ich verkrampfter wäre, aber so war es irgendwie unkompliziert.  
Aber warum wollte er mit mir schlafen? Findet er mich wirklich hübsch? Er hätte auch einfach direkt zu Scotland Yard kommen können, aber er wollte, dass ich hierhin komme. Wollte er nur mit mir schlafen? Dann hätte er mich aber nicht weggeschickt. Also war es wohl wirklich eine situative Sache. Das finde ich eigentlich ganz gut. Oh Gott, wenn er in mich verknallt wäre… Absurd. Aber er hat definitiv dafür gesorgt, dass ich mich jetzt besser fühle. Ich lege meine Hand auf seinen Bauch, der sich warm und ein bisschen verschwitzt anfühlt.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragt mich Holmes in die Ruhe nach dem Sturm.  
„Bestens“, grinse ich.  
„Machst du dir eigentlich Gedanken über deine Zukunft?“ Was? Jetzt wird es aber mal richtig kitschig. Macht er mir gleich nen Antrag oder was?  
„Wie meinen, äh, meinst du das?“  
Er antwortet nicht.  
„Keine Ahnung.“  
„Wenn du nicht mehr auf der Straße leben müsstest. Welches Zuhause wünschst du dir?“  
Die asphaltgraue und nach Müll und Abgasen stinkende, kalte Realität holt mich ein. Dann doch lieber Kitsch.  
„Zuhause ist doch eh ein Platz in deinem Herzen“, sage ich ein wenig sülzig, weil ich keine Lust habe, über das Thema Zuhause zu reden. „Also, du hast gesagt, dass du willst, dass ich mich sicher fühle.“  
„So ist es.“  
„Würdest du mich morgen zu Scotland Yard begleiten?“  
Es klopft an der Zimmertür.  
„Natürlich.“  
Es klopft wieder und dann öffnet sich die Tür zaghaft. Watson steckt seine Nase durch den Spalt.  
„Sherlock, ich…“ Er stockt – sieht mich an, sieht Sherlock an. „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst!“  
„Nein, das ist Lynda. Du kennst sie, hast sie hergebracht.“  
„Hier ihre Sachen. Ich wollte sie ihr bringen.“ Er legt sie neben die Tür auf den Boden. „Unmöglich, du bist unmöglich, Sherlock“, zischt er und schließt die Tür mit einem Knall. Sherlock seufzt und guckt unzufrieden.  
„Entschuldige mich.“ Sind die doch ein Paar?  
Er steht auf, streift sich den Morgenmantel über, den ich vorhin noch getragen habe und folgt Watson. Ich bleibe allein im warmen Bett zurück. Für kurze Zeit bleibe ich liegen, dann rappele ich mich auf und hole meine Sachen. Ich schlüpfe in Unterwäsche und T-Shirt. Den Rest kann ich ja morgen früh anziehen. Ob die beiden jetzt wohl wegen mir streiten? Lautlos öffne ich die Tür.  
„…das arme Mädchen!“, höre ich Watson sagen. „Zu allem Überfluss musst du sie jetzt auch noch verführen? Wofür sollte das denn bitte jetzt gut sein? Glaubst du, sie braucht es, dass du sie fallen lässt wie eine heiße Kartoffel?“  
„Ich habe ihr nichts versprochen.“  
„Ich bitte dich, sie ist 19 und lebt auf der Straße. Meinst du nicht, sie verspricht sich etwas davon?“  
„Zumindest habe ich mir etwas davon versprochen und es eingehalten“, sagt Sherlock und klingt irgendwie selbstzufrieden  
„Ich verstehe kein Wort.“ Watson klingt ziemlich wütend.  
„Ein Mädchen, das auf der Straße lebt.“ Jetzt bin ich auf einmal wieder ein Mädchen? „Nicht kriminell, geht nicht auf den Strich, immer allein. Vertraut niemandem. Glaubst du, sie würde so einfach aussagen?“  
„Nein.“ Watson klingt unzufrieden und ich mag eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr zu hören. Ein Kloß breitet sich in meiner Kehle aus.  
„Sie lebt seit 4 Jahren auf der Straße, weil sie es bei ihrer Mutter nicht mehr ausgehalten hat. Ihre Mutter ein völlig überforderter Teenager, sozialschwaches Niveau – wer benennt seine Kinder sonst nach Fernsehserien? Lynda und Julie – die beiden Hauptfiguren aus „Press Gang“. Dann 10 Jahre später das zweite Kind. Immer noch die Fernsehserie – keine Entwicklung bei der Mutter. Aber Lynda war dann die Große. Sie rührt keine Drogen an – abschreckendes Beispiel ihrer Mutter? So abschreckend, dass Lynda keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen hat, als wegzulaufen“, erklärt Holmes eindringlich mein Leben und schon wieder laufen mir Tränen über die Wange. „Sie ist allein, einsam und labil. Das Abschiedsgeschenk ihrer kleinen Schwester hegt und pflegt sie. Sie sehnt sich danach, sich jemandem zu öffnen. Ich sie dazu gebracht, mir zu vertrauen, sich mir anzuvertrauen. Sie wird aussagen, weil ich dafür gesorgt habe, dass sie sich bei mir sicher fühlt.“  
„Trotzdem, Sherlock…“  
Ich habe genug gehört. Ich will nur noch weg. Es ist sowieso egal. Ich bin in einer Scheißsituation, ob ich aussage oder nicht. Es ist alles egal. Ich wische mir die Tränen von der Wange und schlüpfe in meine Hose. Ich gehe ins Wohnzimmer und bemühe mich auch nicht mehr, leise zu sein. Ich will nur nicht, dass sie sehen, dass ich geweint habe.  
„Ich möchte jetzt zu Scotland Yard. Sofort!“  
„Sehr gut. Das wird Lestrade freuen“, sagt Sherlock so kühl, dass ich mir auf die Lippen beiße. Er ist eiskalt. Ein Wunder, dass ich sein Herz habe schlagen hören, eigentlich hätte es klappern müssen. Wie Blech. Er hat mich wirklich nur benutzt. Und das tut weh, obwohl ich es eigentlich nicht will.

+++

„Danke, dass du dich entschieden hast auszusagen. Es ist das letzte Puzzleteil.“ Lestrade sieht erleichtert aus.  
Ich zucke gedankenverloren mit den Schultern.  
„Hier, unterschreib bitte noch das Protokoll deiner Zeugenaussage.“  
Ich nehme den Stift und schreibe meinen Namen darunter.  
„Genieß den Moment – du schreibst ihn das letzte Mal.“  
„Was meinen Sie damit?“  
„Im Zeugenschutz bekommst du selbstverständlich einen neuen Namen. Was von deinen Sachen willst du mitnehmen? Du brauchst nichts. Du wirst alles neu bekommen.“  
„Den Anhänger. An meinem Rucksack“, murmele ich. „Zeugenschutz – ich verstehe nicht?“  
„Holmes hat darauf bestanden.“  
„Holmes?“  
„Ja, er hat darauf bestanden, dass du in Sicherheit gebracht wirst, und zwar sofort.“  
„Holmes? Nicht Watson?“  
„Holmes. Und wir müssen los. Das Flugzeug wartet schon.“  
Ich bin völlig perplex. Fast wie in Trance löse ich das kleine Plastikpferdchen von meinem Rucksack und stecke es in die Tasche. Den Mantel lasse ich auf meinen alten Sachen liegen. Ich nehme meinen großen Strickschal und lege ihn mir um. Wenn ich wirklich alles neu bekomme…  
„Also, ich wär dann soweit.“  
Wir fahren zum Flughafen, durch das laternenbeleuchtete London und ich habe das Gefühl, Hauptdarstellerin in einem Film zu sein. Nein, vielmehr gucke ich mir den Film an, denn es fühlt sich alles so an, als hätte es nichts mit mir zu tun.  
Der Asphalt glitzert regennass und ölig, als ich mitten auf dem Rollfeld aus dem Polizeiauto steige.  
„In der Maschine nimmt dich ein Mitarbeiter vom Zeugenschutzprogramm in Empfang. Er wird dir alles Weitere erklären.“ Ich nicke nur stumm. Was soll ich dazu auch sagen? Für das, was ich heute alles erlebt habe, bräuchte ich ein ganzes Wörterbuch.  
„Alles Gute, Lynda.“  
„Ja, dann. Tschüß.“  
Ich werde neben einen grauen Herrn in einem grauen Anzug gesetzt und schon setzt sich das Flugzeug in Bewegung.  
„Wohin fliegen wir eigentlich?“, frage ich ihn matt.  
„Über New York nach Kansas City. Und von da aus geht mit dem Auto weiter.”  
„Nach Kansas City? USA?“  
Der Typ nickt und studiert einen Aktenordner.  
„Kann ich eigentlich wieder zurück?“  
„Nein. Wurde Ihnen das nicht gesagt?“  
Ich schüttele den Kopf.  
„Aber, wissen Sie, meine kleine Schwester…“  
„Moment, da war was“, unterbricht mich der graue Herr und blättert in seinem Ordner. „Ihre Schwester wird in einigen Tagen nachreisen. So wie es aussieht, war sie in der letzten Zeit in einem Kinderheim untergebracht, weil ihre Mutter wegen Drogenhandels eine Haftstrafe verbüßt.“ Ich höre nur noch nachreisen. Julie kommt zu mir. Sie wird bei mir leben.  
„Und wir fliegen nach Kansas?“  
„Ja. Das ist übrigens Ihr neuer Name“, sagt er und deutet auf eine Formular.  
„Dorothy“, lese ich lautlos.  
„Sie können ihn natürlich noch ändern, aber ehrlich gesagt musste ich ein wenig grinsen. Ich habe noch nie eine Dorothy nach Kansas gebracht. Kurzzeitig hatte ich überlegt, mir silberne Schuhe anzuziehen.“ Sein Lachen klingt wie das Gurren einer Taube. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wer sich das ausgedacht hat, aber ein gutes Omen. Es soll ja Ihr neues Zuhause werden und es ist ja nirgends besser, nicht wahr?“  
„Bestens“, murmele ich. Und ich weiß genau, wer sich das ausgedacht hat.

+++

Nun ist es wieder ruhig, denkt sich John, während er die benutzten Teetassen vom Tisch räumt. Vielleicht war er vorhin doch zu harsch. Sherlock steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenster. Seit sie Lynda zum Polizeipräsidium gefahren haben, ist er sehr ruhig. Wahrscheinlich aber nur so lange, bis die Nikotin- oder die Fall-Sucht sich bemerkbar machen.  
„Du bist still“, sagt John.  
„Ist das so?“, murmelt Sherlock.  
„Dem Mädchen wird es jetzt sicher besser gehen. Dafür hast du gesorgt. Sie kann völlig neu starten. Weg aus der Obdachlosigkeit. Fast so, als hättest du sie gerettet.“  
„Habe ihre Nummer bereits aus dem Netzwerk gelöscht.“  
Wieder kann er nicht entscheiden, ob es eben Sherlock ureigene schroffe Art ist oder ob er nicht doch von der Situation berührt ist, sich es aber nicht anmerken lassen will. Regentropfen prasseln an das Fenster und Sherlock starrt weiter hinaus.  
Aber was an Lynda könnte ihn berührt haben?, überlegt John. Ihr Schicksal? Nein. Der Sex? Bestimmt nicht. Diese Grenzüberschreitung, nur für den Fall. Wie sie neben ihm Bett lag. So zart, fast zerbrechlich, die helle Haut, die großen graublauen Augen, die dunkelbraunen Locken. Moment! Ob sie ihn… Wirklich? Ob er deswegen..? Starrt er deswegen jetzt wieder aus dem Fenster? Er geht auf Sherlock zu und legt die Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes.  
„Ist es… Hast du, weil sie dich an sie erinnert? Das Mädchen an die Frau?“

 

Schluss!


End file.
